


Solo Raid

by SolamenteCelia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Vore, Farts, Main character is shat on to death, Other, Piss, Shit, Skunk spray, Watersports, tailhole vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: You stumble across a raid den containing a Dynamax Skuntank, but you find yourself having to attempt the Raid alone.Warning: This is a fetish fic
Kudos: 17





	Solo Raid

**Author's Note:**

> Written by a good friend of mine, proofread by me.

Being the Galar Champion wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, and you were starting to doubt your dedication to completing that god-awful Pokédex. You’d been cycling around the wild area in sweltering heat for literal fucking hours looking to fill some pages in the Pokédex. But this weather was utterly miserable to scour for Pokémon in. Your cute, pink tank top was soaked in sweat and your black and frilly bra was drenched in the fluid. You grumble in irritation as you pedal your bike into the grass at North Lake Miloch. After bagging a few Pokémon, you notice the telltale red light of a raid den beaming up from the rocky entrance. The sun beat down on your shoulders as you stare into its swirling red lights. Wiping some sweat form your brow, you weigh your options here. On one hand, your party seems pretty tired from all the grinding and battling against wild Pokémon, but on the other hand you could really benefit from the candies and other rewards. And hell, the raid Pokémon might be something rare! You're idly looking for some rare or possibly even a shiny Gigantamax Pokémon along with filling the Pokédex. 

Gripping the Poké Ball that contains your trusted partner, Salazzle. You figure there isn't any harm in reaping some rewards from a quick raid. Feeling confident, you cockily stroll into the den, feeling a welcome rush of cool air against your sweaty and overheated skin. You hear the sound of gravel crunching under you shoes as you enter the large cavern, shuddering as you feel the crackling energy in the den. The room itself is foggy, and that makes it hard to see the opposing Pokémon. 

Well, it's hard to see for only a brief moment. 

You locate the Pokémon as soon as it moves, and you suck in a deep breath of cold air as you marvel at the sheer size of the beast in front of you. Its purple and cream fur glitters in the red light and a particularly faint but nasty stench assaults your nostrils as you gasp. Scrunching up your face, you squint as the massive Poison-and Dark-type lumbers forward to meet your challenge. 

Ah, a Skuntank. Not a Gigantamax nor a shiny, but still. You’ve always been partial to the skunk-like Pokémon, so you aren't completely disappointed with what you’d discovered. Though something feels slightly off about this, and a cold sense of dread creeps up your spine. Your skin prickles as you nervously look around to find yourself, much to your horror, completely alone. None of the usual participants are here, and while you have full faith in your Salazzle, you doubt she could win a whole Max Raid battle all by herself. 

You shake your head to rid yourself of all the doubts and worries swirling around in it, and stare defiantly at the massive Skuntank. You're the fucking Champion after all, and you’d be damned if you're going to let some random Raid Pokémon intimidate you. Gripping Salazzle’s Poké Ball, you try your best to ignore how clammy your palms have become. Pushing aside your worries, you fling the Poké Ball and, in a burst of light, your Salazzle lets out a cry and brandishes its tail flames menacingly. She looks around with her reptilian, lavender eyes, scanning the field before looking back at you with a slightly confused expression.

“Heh, sorry girl, looks like we have to solo this one,” you do your best to not let your voice waver as you reassure your partner about this situation. Your Pokémon you with a somewhat nervous expression, probably one that mirrors the one you're wearing before nodding and turning back towards its opponent.

The Skuntank opens its maw and lets out a ferocious roar, signaling the beginning of the match. Despite your misgivings about this, you can’t deny the thrill you were getting out of these unfair odds. The adrenaline pumping through your veins, you order your Salazzle to use Fire :ash. Might as well get that Defense stat down before taking the opportunity to Dynamax. This battle needs to be planned very delicately, considering you and your team are clearly at quite the disadvantage. 

Salazzle obeys and lashes the massive Skuntank’s muzzle with its ignited tail. The beast takes a step back and snarls, its rage made clear to you and your Salazzle as its spiky fur bristles. The fur at the tip of its tail splits as it launches a vicious attack at your Pokémon. Despite Salazzle being part Poison-type, the attack hits with devastating force and the lizard is swept off her feet by the deluge of foul-smelling poison. You wrinkle you nose at the sour smell, but it isn’t too awful. Though you suppose you’ve been spoiled with the Sweet Scent of the pheromones that laces the poison that your Salazzle uses. Speaking of the lizard Pokémon, you order her to use another Fire Lash.

But you got no response. 

You yell again and look back at where your partner is. The sight that graces your eyes is not one that puts your already nervous mind at ease. Your trusty partner must’ve taken a critical hit, because she’s fainted in a puddle of stinky ooze. You call her back into her ball, your arms shaking as you throw all Max Raid etiquette out the window. As you reach down to grab a different Poké Ball from your belt, the Skuntank levels a venomous glare at you. It reaches a massive paw out to swipe at you. At the sight of the massive paw coming towards you, you squeak in utter terror and fumble desperately for the red and white device. 

The ball falls from your slick palms and thuds against the ground without releasing the Pokémon inside. You have just enough time to realize the predicament you’re in before the forepaw slams into you. The force knocks you onto your ass and you wince as the cold and hard stone floor collides painfully with your rear. The stinging sensation distracts you for a moment and you don’t immediately realize the Skuntank looming over you with what could only be described as a malicious glint in its eyes. It lifts its forepaw again and presses it down onto you, forcing you onto your back. 

You squeal and wriggle underneath the beast’s great strength as your breasts are uncomfortably squashed against your body. The rock underneath you is cold and unpleasant against your back. Your discomfort begins to give way to panic as the thought of being squashed under this massive skunky monster pervades your mind. You feel the prick of claws against the soft flesh of your stomach and with a grunt, the beast rips your cute — and expensive — pants to shreds. The sound of the tearing fabric spooks you, but it also allows you to push yourself away from the massive paws of the beast.

The bad news is now your lower half is clad only in a pair of panties. Good news is you haven't been gutted like a fish. Your face burns with embarrassment as you cover yourself with your hands. This massive fucking Skuntank is a goddamn perv, it seems. The beast tosses the shreds of fabric and… the belt with your Poké Balls are attached to. 

Ah, this is bad.

Defenseless and partially exposed, you feel anger start to well up in your chest, “HEY! ASSHOLE!! GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING POKÉMON AND LET ME FUCKING LEAVE!” you scream indignantly as you scramble to your feet, hands still covering your crotch. You stomp your foot angrily as you glare daggers at the purple skunk.

The Skuntank looks at you with an almost bored expression, before its tail tip splits again. You look on in abject horror as a yellow fluid is launched at your partially nude form. It hits with surprising force and you’re swamped with gallons of it, just as your partner Salazzle had been. You cough and splutter, recoiling as the slightly slimy liquid coats your thighs and shirt. Though the texture quickly becomes the least of your worries as you’re hit with a wall of rancid stench. Your coughing quickly turns into gags as your nose and mind literally cannot process how awful the smell of the skunk’s juices is. As you retch, you feel the contents of your stomach rising and then promptly empty yourself onto the floor of the den. Tears prick your eyes, blurring your vision as your throat burns from the acidity of the bile. Your hands are quick to come to your face as you desperately try to wipe the nasty spray from your face, but try as you might, you can’t seem to escape the all-encompassing cloud of rancid and repugnant smell. It smells like the rotting asshole of an unwashed corpse that’s been baking in the sun for hours upon hours. 

Your chest feels tight as you take shallow and strained breaths to avoid having to inhale any more of the horrid stench. You utterly loathed the sticky and wet feeling it leaves on your exposed flesh, and you equally despise the way the liquid seems to cling to your hair and shirt. As you gag and choke, you look back up towards the Skuntank through your burning and tear-filled eyes. The blurry Pokémon lets out a deep roar and you shudder as the noise forces you to cover your ears. You're still sitting in a yellow puddle of Skuntank essence as you do your best to hunker down to avoid incurring more of the beast’s wrath. 

Though it's clear the skunky beast isn’t done with you. Hell, it hasn’t even really begun it smelly assault. You feel the rough sensation of the beast’s paws against your skin as it lifts you high into the air. You squeak in surprise as it holds you close to its maw - close enough that you can feel its hot and stinky breath on your face, though its breath was a marked improvement from its spray. But you’re not about to take this manhandling sitting down and you scream, hit, and kick at the Skuntank’s paw. The Pokémon is virtually unaffected by your struggles. Your fist connects with the bristly, purple- and cream-furred flesh, but you find yourself quickly losing strength. Your throat feels raw from the screaming and puking.

Seemingly bored with your little outburst, the Skuntank lifts you up towards the tip of its tail. Your eyes widen as you realize that you’re about to get a close-range blast of literal gallons of stinky skunk spray.

“N-NO PLEASE DON’T!! I’LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE NO DON-“ Your frenzied protests are muffled as you're smushed against the rancid and smelly opening of its tailhole. Your hands find purchase in its grimy fur and you try in vain to crawl away from your inevitable fate. Arms trembling, you quake in fear as you try your best to haul yourself up and away from from the opening. The Skuntank was having none of that, however, and a single paw pad is placed on your back, pushing your cheeks against the spray-crusted tailhole’s entrance. An awful scent wafts up from the gland-filled orifice. Despite your growing horror, you did wonder how deep said orifice is. The pressure on your back increases, so much so that your head is forced into the incredibly tight ring of muscles around the entrance. 

You notice two things the moment your head slides into the tailhole. One being that it's incredibly dark inside of the orifice, and second that it smells **bad** inside of the tailhole. The stench is stale yet disgustingly fresh at the same time. The air itself is unbearably humid and way too hot to be even remotely tolerable. You wriggle uncomfortably, your brain struggling to process exactly what the fuck is being done to you. The skunk doesn't seem content with just your head, though, and you feel your shoulders being forced into the impossibly tight orifice. Then your chest, then your stomach, then your hips. The entirety of your upper half and most of your lower half is forcibly crammed into the mercilessly tight and rancid hole. You want to wriggle, but the steady flexing, tightening, and loosening of the muscled walls offers you no wiggle room. As you're forced to remain still, you thrash your legs, coughing and wheezing as the damp and horrendous-smelling air fills your constricted lungs. You shriek in horror, fear steadily rising in your chest as you realize you’re slowly being sucked into the disgusting tailhole of this monster. But it seems your presence in the orifice is having a rather unfortunate effect on the Skuntank. Or, unpleasant for you at least. As you were pressing and rubbing against its glands, the movements from your body stimulating them. And when skunk glands are stimulated, well…

For some reason, the walls start to seem slicker than before. You note this factor as you feel some sort of warm wetness spreading all over your body. You choke and splutter as a fresh wave of the skunk’s awful musk assaults your sense of smell. The reeking liquid seems to be quickly building up, leaving you soaked. Your shirt and bra cling to your skin as you're slowly yet thoroughly doused in a slimy, yellow fluid. You want to scream, you want to shriek, and you want to beg for mercy or help, but you know the second you open your mouth the horrid and repugnant liquid would rush in and fill your mouth. So, you settle for quiet whimpers, tears streaking down your face as you realize how utterly appalling this situation you're trapped in truly was. 

The tightness of the muscles doesn’t let up, and you're feeling the level of the liquid rise until it's lapping at the flesh right under your nose. God, the steamy and utterly revolting liquid makes you retch and your eyes water even more. Fear lanced through you as you realize there was halfway decent chance you might end up drowning in the Skuntank’s essence if you weren’t able to escape. The thick and foul-smelling spray splashes up into your nostrils, the smell worsening to the point where it burns the inside of your nasal cavity. Your entire body is wracked with shudders and barely contained sobs. Your revulsion growing as the beast shifts, the vibrations sending the musk into your eyes. Your face is half-submerged, with one upturned nostril being the only way you could actually breathe in the heavily tainted air. Probably uncomfortable with all the built-up pressure, the Skuntank takes hold of one of your still wildly kicking legs, and promptly yanks you out of its tailhole. Like uncorking a bottle of champagne, it sends a spray of disgusting musk all over the den. Holding you by your bare and spray-soaked leg, the skunk seems rather disgusted with how horrible you smell when saturated in its own musk. 

You don’t thrash in its grip, instead you simply gulp deep breaths of slightly less revolting air. After a lungful or two, you turn your teary-eyed gaze towards the skunk. Your skin practically dyed yellow as the stench seems to seep into the very core of your being. Even if you scrubbed with soap for years, you’d probably still reek of the skunk who’d steeped you in its disgusting spray.

Figuring you needed a shower, the beast tightens its grip on your leg, the roughness of its paw pads digging into your tender flesh. You squeak in surprise as it brings you lower until you're underneath its cream-colored stomach. It seems to be holding you between its back legs, and with horror you realize what it seems to be planning. “W-WAIT N-NO!” You shriek as it unleashes a hot and powerful stream of musty- and sharp-smelling piss onto your already soaked and utterly repulsive-smelling body. The pressure is incredibly powerful, and you feel like you're being sprayed down with a fire hose-but instead of water, it's rancid skunk urine. You're soaked in the absurdly warm liquid excrement as the beast continues to empty its massive bladder all over you. Your hair is soaked, your clothed saturated, and your spirit utterly broken. A new sharp smell assaults your senses, and you limply hang there and quiver as the stream weakened from a pressure washer to a light dribble. As soon as the skunk stops spraying you with its piss, you feel your exposed and wet flesh rapidly growing cold.

Once the skunk is done “cleaning” you, it reaches further back with the paw that holds your nasty and horrible smelling body, a mix of piss and spray dripping off you. Even to the skunk you smell utterly rancid. It doesn't seem to be finished with you just yet; it still has some savage fantasies it wishes to fulfill with your small human body. The next orifice it seems to want to plug is its rear, and you feel yourself being pressed up against the pink and disgusting opening to its asshole. The air near its entrance is humid and foul, though it's an entirely different stench than the other two you’ve been forced to bear. The Skuntank playfully grinds you against its entrance, lubing itself up with the piss and spray it blasted your body with. You don't bother fighting back at this point, you only close your eyes and hope it’ll let you go if you prove to be a useless plaything. So you force your body to be still, or as still as your shivering form would allow.

The beast is unbothered by whether you struggle or not and pushes your head past the opening and into its wet, sticky, and utterly foul innards. Despite your earlier resolve, you let out a scream of disgust as you stare down the dark and wet cavern before you, the smell of shit wafting up from its depths, but your cry is muffled by the beast’s flesh. You feel the pressure on your back increase as your shoulders are pushed in. The hole isn't nearly as tight as the last, but you can still feel the muscles pulsing around you, pulling you deeper and deeper into the rear of the monster. The pressure lifts from your back as the beast relied more on the muscles of its own ass to draw you in deeper. And drag you in deep it does, your squirms do very little to counteract how strong the pull is. You grit your teeth as you move your arms to push against the walls of your horrid prison. Seemingly displeased with all this, you feel the fleshy walls rumble before your face is blasted with an intensely sour fart. You cough and scream, your thrashing growing more and more desperate as your hips slide into the skunk, effectively trapping you inside the fleshy prison. The walls rumble again, and you brace yourself as best you can for the blast of foul air whipping across your face. It pulls the untainted air out of your lungs and replaces it with the rancid air of the skunk’s inner workings. Something the massive Skuntank ate earlier must not be agreeing with it, as it continues to mercilessly gas you as you're trapped in its innards. The constant release of repulsive gas allows for your knees and then your ankles to be sucked in and sealed inside of the skunk’s rear. Your body was held firm in the tight yet horrid-smelling muscles. As you marinate in the various stenches of your captor, you quiver in defeat and feel tears sting your eyes once more. Seemingly satisfied with how long it's gassed you for, the Skuntank slowly removes you from its rear, and the feeling of cool air hitting your damp and reeking flesh causes you to shudder. You feel your body sliding along the damp muscles of the skunk until your body is free from the humid prison. Wriggling in its grasp, you stare around the room, squinting as your eyes adjust back to the light filtering in from the entrance of the den. The raid den is a complete mess now, and it reeks heavily of spray, piss, and farts. The Skuntank idly drops you, and you hit the stone floor unceremoniously with a thump. The beast turns to face you, observing your disheveled state before dousing you in a fresh wave of spray. A fine mist of rancid gold splatters across your features, causing you to shout and retch. It was a truly sickening stench. As you gag, you breathe in some of the aerated spray, coating your throat and lungs with it. You shriek as the taste fills your mouth, making the stench just that much worse. As you thrash and scream, tears streak down your face as your throat and nose burned with the horrendous smell. It practically clung to you like a cloud of rancid air, making it hard to draw a breath without feeling intensely sick. The smell was overpoweringly sour, and you can't help but vomit onto the stone floor once more. After emptying the acid from your stomach, you cough and try to frantically wipe the nasty liquid from your face. 

Lumbering forth, the Skuntank starts towards you and you feel the ground shake somewhat as its hefty paws connect with the ground. Fear rising in your chest once more, you curl up and raise your hands in a useless form of defense. However, the Pokémon’s intention doesn't seem to be to step on you or pick you up once more. With a sinking feeling, you looked up and realized what its intentions actually were as you notice the beast’s musky sex is positioned right above you. 

A deluge of hot and rancid yellow piss rains down onto your frame, collecting under you in a puddle as you're drenched in the skunk’s horrid piss. Keeping your mouth shut, you try to scramble away, only to slip on the slick, piss covered-floor and fall directly onto your face in the puddle of urine. The liquid splashes all over your face, the musty-smelling liquid soaking into your hair and splashing up your nose. You cough and struggle up to all fours, the skunk finally stopping its stream of piss as it finishes draining its bladder onto your now exposed back. 

Whimpering and shaking, you flinch as the skunk lets out a loud fart, memories of being shoved up its ass flashing through your mind. As the beast moves once again, you feel some more liquid splatter across your back, and a fresh wave of offensive air washes over you. The puddle underneath you is a foul cocktail of yellow liquid expelled from the massive purple monster. A shaky sob escapes your lips as the skunk points its ass at you once again.

Wait…

Its ass? Hasn’t it been primarily using its tailhole and pussy to torture you with a variety of unpleasant stenches and liquids?

You gaze up at its rear and watch as it lets out a loud and rancid fart. Wrinkling your nose, you cough as the all too familiar smell of the Skuntank’s gut fills the already overwhelmingly disgusting room. Though your eyes widen in fear as its asshole parts and you realize the beast is about to **shit** on you. Though, due to sheer disgust and horror, you find yourself unable to move as the first bit of excrement lands heavily on your back. The shit drives the wind out of you as you're knocked flat onto your stomach, a mixture of piss and spray splashing up as you're firmly pinned to the ground with the puddle underneath you. The shit was hot, and the humid, horrendous smell and texture makes you shriek and cry. You flail and thrash, but to no avail as more and more waste is dropped onto your tiny and rank body. The air worsens, and you gasp before your entire head and the rest of your legs are buried under a thick layer of body-temperature Skuntank shit. You open your mouth to scream as you feel the air being forced out of your lungs by the shit, only to have your mouth filled with the waste. You choke and splutter, but you can’t even wiggle underneath the immense weight of the hot and foul excrement. 

It doesn’t take long before you start to feel lightheaded and your struggles weaken until you could no longer muster up the strength to even think about clawing your way out from underneath this massive pile of dung. Eventually you feel your consciousness fading, as your airways were clogged with shit. After a while, you fall completely still, and your mind slips into an stench filled slumber underneath the heavy waste of the beast.


End file.
